Forum:Salsene/Atrenid relations and the exploration of Kaventro
Me (Styracosaurus Rider) and Pinguinus have decided that it would be interesting to have two races (the Salsenes and Atrenids) to meet and form a sort of alliance in exploring a planet, Kaventro. This is where we discuss it. How much of the galaxy have the Salsenes explored? Holbenilord 15:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) So far, they have discovered the planets Tandrigith, Kaventro, and Aristotle. These planets are all in the left arm of their galaxy, but they are expanding towards the Galactic Center. Pinguinus 15:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe the salsenes and the atrenids simply discovered each other and held a first contact on one of the moons. Afterwards, when they learned more about each other, they agree to aide one another in the exploration of Kaventro, and to defend each other in times of war, should that day come. I would propose the same alliance for Holbenilords race, should he choose to create it. Pinguinus 11:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That seems plausible. By the way, you mentioned "the left arm of their galaxy"...which galaxy were you referring to? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I was reffering to Viperius. Pinguinus 12:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you think that one of us should write a short article describing the first contact between the salsenes and the atrenids? Pinguinus 12:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I think I should also mention that I plan the Atrenids to be a race very dedicated to science and the like, which may play some part in this. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, I've sort of worked up a storyline using some of your ideas. Let me know what you think of it: Because Petaurista is getting more and more hostile to inhabit, the Atrenid develop spacecraft and leave. They start heading towards the planet Kaventro, which coincidentally the Salsene are also setting their eyes on. They both detect each other's ships, and after a council, decided that the two races should form an alliance in colonizing this promising planet. That's the basics of it. You can add more about the exploration of the actual planet if you wish, but just make sure they don't start petting the Terrorteeth or anything. They're hard to observe, let alone interact with safely. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That sound's good. Let's make that our storyline. By the way, does that mean I can add a few extra critters for Kaventro? Maybe a distant relative of the Terrortooth? Pinguinus 11:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just make sure there's nothing too dangerous (i.e. Daemon-class dangerous). But I guess you knoiw that already. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) How are we going to write the next chapter of The Paradise Planet? You said it would be "co-written". Pinguinus 13:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's at least important that we get the chapter plotline down. We know that on the Council of Kaventro they form an alliance...but what else? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How's this: They meet and exchange gifts. Soon, they decide that both races need the other to colonize Kaventro. They agree to touch down on Kaventro the following day. Now, I don't think we could get anything really exciting done yet, unless a skraygith breaks loose. Pinguinus 13:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Should they show each other their technology as well? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think so. So each other new ship design, maybe. Pinguinus 14:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I suppose this will just be a short, boring chapter. But then, we can do their first touchdown on Kaventro. How about I write the boring one now, and you can write the next one, with Kaventro. Kaventro's your planet, after all. :) Pinguinus 14:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How's this: The Atrenids load out an empty shipping contianer onto Omegus (that's Kaventro's big moon) and use it as a quick council room. Dwaman and Nutay agree that the best solution for both species is to explore this planet together, but they are unsure on how to convince the other members of their races that they can help each other, which would strengthen the alliance. The Salsenes decide to lead a few Atrenids into their ship, show them their array of technology, and offer them the knowledge on how to make the devices. In return, the Atrenids show the Salsenes their knowledge of the sciences and show them the various specimens they have brought. They return to the council room for a quick conclusion, and then officially form an alliance. I tried to make it less boring. What do you think? I know it seems a bit long, but maybe we can each do one of the council room scenes and the tours with our respective races? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. You can go ahead and make the first part, with the tour of the Atrenid ship, but I want to write the tour of the Salsene ship. Pinguinus 23:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was suggesting, you're much better with the Salsene Grand Fleet than I'll ever be ;) In other words, let's try: *First Council: SR *Salsene Ship: PN *Atrenid Ship: SR *Last Council: PN Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. You go ahead and write the First Council section. Pinguinus 00:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The next chapter is about setting foot on the planet itself. Can you think up a name for a inquisitive Salsene individual? I'll need one :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Now that we're on the planet, we need a plot. Should we just bounce between the seperate teams exploring different areas, or should there be an underlying connection? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Lairo Herreff Pinguinus impennis 15:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me :) Any suggestions, while we're at it? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Regions Here are the regions I have down so far: *Epsilon Forest (I'd like to handle this one mostly...Terrorteeth and other things.) *Zartescan Jungle *Templum Archipelago (Also one I'd like to do) *Vermillion Hills (Planny plan) *Sharm Plains *Ulurn Desert This was about as far as I've been willing to go, because we don't want too many regions (because the story would go on f o r e v e r otherwise). The regions I haven't marked down you can have to yourself, if you'd like. But you can do a little bit of the Epsilon if you wish, once I've prepared it :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 11:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for this; my next chapter will be concentrating on the Sharm Plains, but I'd also like to do the Ulurn Desert if you don't mind. Don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter in a Word Document. It will be somewhat long, if I have the time. Pinguinus impennis 15:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Anything not marked, you can do. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 16:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I'll take the Jungle too, so I can introduce Irrvin. Pinguinus impennis 13:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you think the Dimensional Rift that led some dolosids onto Aristotle should still be on Kaventro? Or would it have disappeared by now? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. That could make a cool plot element, though. Pinguinus impennis 13:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think we should add it. It would be cool for the explorers to come across the rift. Maybe a Katrola could end up fighting a Terrortooth or a Sigma Spider. Pinguinus impennis 17:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC)